Sadomasochism
by EmotionalSpazz
Summary: Sure, Raven's just a little crush to Beast Boy. For Raven, Beast Boy is much more...but Raven can't show it. BBxRae.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This story is very, very gory as well as disturbing. If you squeamish, or easily upset, you may not want to read it.**

**Sadomasochism, a BBxRae Fanfic by Shipping-Slob**

Every time Beast Boy passed, Raven licked her lips. Not that she could help it. She had always liked him, but she never said a word. Or showed it. Better to keep things to oneself. How long had it been since she'd realized? Years, she thought. Her hunger for him grew to famish, famish that she attempted to satisfy with constant snarls, and hits, and beatings…nothing satisfied her. Not even when they were in Tokyo, after she had continually found excuses to smack him or insult him. But it wasn't enough. Not nearly enough. She needed more.

Nothing would satisfy her hunger until she brought him into her room…brought him in and told him, showed him…showed him everything. Beast Boy wouldn't like it, but Raven would.

_Satisfy your hunger, Raven. Show Beast Boy how you feel._

-:-:-

Beast Boy wondered how Raven felt about him.

Raven seemed cool to him, even if she was pretty mean most of the time. She was gorgeous, smart, and nice when she needed to be. Not that he obsessed over her. She was a thought, a little crush. He never actually thought of taking it further. There wasn't a chance of her liking him back. She was so…cold.

She was warm, and then she stiffened. Like a porcupine. Or a big cat; she was unpredictable. He liked her, but…at the same time, he was terrified of her.

Still, he could always dream. But never in his wildest dreams would he have realized what Raven would do in the near future…

-AN-

Here, a piece to catch your eye. Like it? Hope so.


	2. Chapter 2

Ick, I let this go stale. Well, here's chapter two, for those of you who are still paying attention.

Again, if you don't like it, don't flame. No one forced you to read it. xD

---

Bring Beast Boy in. That's what Raven wanted to do about a year ago, right after the Titans got back from Tokyo.

Now, people tracking her motives would not understand. This plan is delicate. Incredibly so. Beast Boy, in fact, is delicate.

Everything must be deliberate.

Raven fell back on her bed, next to her pile of...tools. She called them tools, just to be discreet. Unconsciously, she reached for a chain and chewed on the end, thinking. Wondering why she had waited so long without taking action. Soon Raven felt the metal of the chain grinding into the enamel of her teeth. It created a sound that sent chills up her spine -- an altogether pleasant chill, however.

Raven wondered how Beast Boy would react.

-:-:-

"Beast Boy! That is most unbearably sickening."

Beast Boy chuckled as he continued meddling with the controller, twisting his character into suggestive positions over and over in a never-ending cycle. Of course, eventually, he obliged to Starfire's wishes and continued with the game's intended movements and events. He was not one to tease Starfire anyway. Not just because Robin was protective, but because Starfire was his friend. Naive and sexually wary, but his friend nonetheless.

"It worked, Star," Cyborg interjected. "Now tell him that he's a good boy."

The doors to the living room opened, preceding Raven's quiet entrance, then shut behind her. Raven simply stood at the door, as if waiting for something.

"Oh, should I give him verbal praise?" Starfire wondered, almost as if thinking to herself.

"Hey, try it," Robin suggested teasingly. "See if it sticks. Maybe he responds to verbal praise!"

"Hey!" Beast Boy scowled, almost embarrassed. "I'm nobody's pet."

Just then, Raven completed her otherwise short-ended entrance. "No, he isn't."

"Thank you, Raven." Beast Boy emphasized "Raven," implying that she was the only one on his side.

Raven simply smiled placidly, taking a seat next to Starfire on the couch.

Beast Boy turned back to his game, Cyborg turned back to the stove, and Robin turned back to his computer, leaving both girls in a bored void of silence. As the ice of silence froze and spread upon the room, Starfire melted it slightly with words of warmth.

"So, friend Raven," Starfire said tentatively. "Would you like to join me in the painting of nails?"

"We never did get to do that, did we?" Raven thought out loud. "Sure, sounds like fun."

"Glorious! We must begin right away!" With that, Starfire, as usual, forgot the force of her strength as she pulled Raven off of the couch and led her to her bedroom.

-:-:-

Despite the pervasively tugging pain in Raven's arm from Starfire's vice grip, Raven's trip from the living room had set the gears in her brain turning, slowly at first, but then they began to accelerate at an alarming speed.

_I'm nobody's pet...nobody's pet..._

The words echoed in her mind, reverberating over and over again, accelerating the turning wheels in her brain with every collision into her mind's walls.

Of course. He is, indeed, nobody's pet. Not yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Ladies and gentlemen, the semi-conclusion of Sadomasochism.

This chapter and a fourth (possibly a fifth) will be the end of Sadomasochism. I intended to make it longer, but I've decided to do something a little different.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans, duh. In this adaptation, Raven can make potions; I figured she could because of what she did in the Malchior episode and "The Prophecy," with her little magic circle and stuff.

-:-:-

"Raven, must you always request black for the polishing of nails?" 

_Tonight. This night. This EVENING._

"Maybe I'll go with purple today, if you really want me to," Raven replied flatly.

"A color change would be fantastic!"

With a huge smile of triumph stretched across her face, Starfire vigorously shook the delicate bottle of paint before unscrewing the top. Raven held out her hands nonchalantly, fingers outstretched, and Starfire commenced with her self-appointed job.

Tonight. It would be perfect. Lure him into her room somehow, lock the door, and fuck him senseless, just the way she always wanted.

_But how to lure him in? And how would I get him to stay up until the rest of the house is asleep?_

Raven craned her neck to the side very subtly to get a glimpse at the digital clock on Starfire's nightstand. It was about 5:30 PM. There was no time for an elaborate confession of infatuation or courtship. Raven was going to have to make a home-run tonight. The cloaked telekinetic sighed, squeezing her eyes shut, reflecting on the notes she had stuffed behind one of the books in her bedroom. After a few moments, the page was clear in her mind's eye, as though she had taken a snapshot of the writing itself.

"_Relatively simple-minded. Luring him into the bedroom is the conflict, maybe the wooing._

"_Everyone must be fast asleep. No one can hear. This is for him and me only."_

A few words were crossed out here and there before Raven had come up with an idea, which had been a potion recorded in one of the many spellbooks on her shelves. It would keep the other three Titans out cold for the entire night. Raven had scribbled down the ingredients of the concoction into her notes. 

Maybe it wasn't a good idea because they were supposed to be on alert all the time in case of a night-time conflict that they had to settle, but that rarely happened around this time of the year.

"_A subtle way to administer the potion. Has to be a time when it would be plausible that they would fall asleep naturally._

"_Spiked. In drinks or food... the room should be dark, so that it seems as though they fall asleep on their own. Dinner in the dark? People it snacks in the dark..._

"_Movie. Movie night. We always have popcorn, soda, and candy on movie nights._

"_- Popcorn. One with butter, and then the other that has no butter for Gar. He would never touch the buttered popcorn, as vegan as he is._

"_- Candy. Can't do much with the candy._

"_- Soda. Easy enough. Use everyone's favorite cups, spike Cyborg's, Robin's, and Starfire's."_

She had drawn an intricate squiggly line here to illustrate her transition from musings to the plan.

"_- Spike the buttered popcorn. Give Beast Boy unbuttered popcorn._

"_- Spike sodas in people's cups. Except mine and Gar's._

"_- Pick a movie with more plot movement, less action. Maybe 'The Last Samurai.' There's no action until the end._

"_- Woo Gar into my bedroom."_

"Raven? Friend Raven, are you in pain?"

Raven's attention snapped back to the situation in the present.

"Hm? No, I'm fine, Starfire. Why?"

"Oh, you seemed as though you were aching. Your eyes were squeezed together like the _yiurwdavks _of a _plorfga_!"

Silence trickled into the room as Raven's visage contorted into that of confusion, before her mind slipped back into planning.

_Woo. I'll have to improvise. Shouldn't be hard._

Starfire broke the silence quickly.

"Do your admire the 'paint job' of yours?" Starfire inquired brightly.

_Just do what the situation calls for. Garfield will buy it. _

Raven lifted her hands to inspect the coat of color that Starfire had placed on her nails. It was a rich purple that matched the shade of her hair.

"Yes," Raven said with a smile, in response to Starfire's question as well as to her thoughts. 

_The plan starts now._

"Starfire, do you think we could convince the boys for a movie tonight?"

:-:-:

"The Last Samurai!" Beast Boy cried.

"Why?" Robin asked. "We should watch 'The Batman Returns'."

"I give my vote for 'The Last of the Samurai'!" Starfire squealed eagerly. "We have not watched it in aeons!"

"We were taking a vote?" Cyborg queried.

Raven sat with her legs crossed at the knee, perched on the back of the couch. The buttered popcorn and the sodas were spiked with the sleeping concoction, except for hers and Beast Boy's. All she had to do now was wait for them to ingest it and react to it during the movie so that she could make her move on Beast Boy and finally initiate what she had been waiting to do for a very long time.

"I have initiated a vote," Starfire replied pleasantly. 

"Sure then, Last Samurai," Cyborg agreed half-heartedly. "Man, we gotta get new movies!" He sighed. "How 'bout you, Rae?"

"Last Samurai," Raven said cooly. "Majority rules."

"Damn," Robin muttered.

"Yes, hahaha!" Beast Boy said, uttering that squeaky, cracked laugh that Raven loved so much. Eagerly, the changeling bounded to the DVD player and put the movie inside the device. "Turn the lights off!"

With Raven's telekinesis and a slight flick of her index finger, the lights were off. Beast Boy pressed 'play' on the machine, and the movie began.

Starfire was the first to fall asleep. The alien had scooted downward to a slouch and leaned her head on Robin's shoulder. He, too, fell asleep after about an hour of the movie. Cyborg had polished off the bowl of popcorn, however, and was still awake. Raven worried the inside of her cheek, slightly overcome by apprehension, hoping that Cyborg would fall into slumber before the movie ended. Thankfully, her hopes were answered, and the half-robot was out cold at the very last fight scene, when the character played by Tom Cruise is the last man standing.

Soon, the credits were rolling, and Beast Boy slid from the couch and shut off the DVD player. The only light left in the room was the feeble glow emanating from the television.

_Yes. Perfect. Finally. I have Gar all to myself and I... slowly. Gently._

"Holy crap," Beast Boy squeaked. "They're all asleep."

"Yeah," Raven said, keeping her usual cool, collected tone of voice. "I guess you and I were the only ones who liked it enough to stay awake." Raven smiled. "That's one thing we have in common."

"Yup." Beast Boy grinned. "Wait, you liked the movie?"

"Sure. There's culture, and there's action. I mean, I mostly prefer horror, but how can I be on a superhero team if I don't like action?" As she said this, the telekinetic levitated over to the floor and took a seat next to the changeling.

_Where is this all coming from?_

"Heh heh... yeah. Well, that can't be the only thing in common. I mean, there's a lot more, I've thought about it --"

Beast Boy seemed to realize what he was implying and abruptly stopped. Raven knew that both her mind and Beast Boy's were conjuring memories of times they were betrayed, times when they lost control... the things that they had in common that one couldn't reach by scratching the surface.

This sudden depth of emotion in the conversation was _not _what Raven had planned, so she quickly grabbed the steering wheel and swerved the conversation in a lighter direction, even only slightly.

"Thought about it?" Raven asked with a smirk.

"Uh..." Beast Boy averted his eyes and rubbed his arm, a reddish tint creeping along his cheeks.

Raven chuckled. "Beast Boy --" _Yes, yes! YES! _"-- You are too cute."

Raven didn't waste a beat as she grabbed the changeling's shoulders, pulled him closer, and planted her lips upon his.

-:-:-

**-A/N-**

You won't have to wait another year for the next chapter! The final chapter will be out sometime this week, because I have time and I'm motivated. In the meantime, here's your cliffhanger. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or their characters, nor am I in any way affiliated with Warner Brothers or Marv Wolfman.

**Disclaimer II: **I KNOW HOW THE BDSM COMMUNITY WORKS. Please do not post a review saying that I am wrongly portraying the BDSM community because BDSM practices are meant to be consensual. I KNOW THAT. This is a different circumstance. This is DUB-CON, okay?

This is what strappado looks like: " en. wikipedia. org / wiki / Strappado bondage" Take out the spaces and quotation marks.

Next chapter to be posted ASAP. Sorry it's a little short. Again.

:-:-:

That damn kiss. That damn forceful, euphoric, hot tonguing kiss that had lured Beast Boy into this room.

The door was locked and Raven was straddled around his hips, keeping him pinned to the floor. He wasn't minding it, not at first -- the girl he had been crushing on for a while had him erotically pinned to the floor and was kissing his neck, running her tongue along the soft skin that had been turned green when he was eight.

That is, until the blindfold was placed over his eyes. Some instinct within Beast Boy panicked, but he couldn't transform, not here. He was going to trust Raven, for now.

Beast Boy would rue that decision.

He heard Raven chuckle as she gently pushed his arms behind him and bound them together with soft rope. Deft hands caught his forearms and bound his wrists as well. By now, the changeling's instinct was screaming within him, and he thrashed about, desperate to be freed from the binds.

"Shhhh," Raven said. "Don't make me gag you too."

Gag?! Beast Boy was still after that. He could not, however, understand why she was tying him up like this, but he did not want to hurt her.

But that instinct, that panic, continued to coil and crash within him as he felt his ankles being cuffed, a long chain hanging between them. She pulled the cuffs backwards and Beast Boy felt a slight tugging at his ankles, and suddenly he could not move them. His bound wrists were forced back, back, back, and pain shot through his shoulders as his arms were elevated behind him until he was forced to bend forward, and he felt Raven tie a rope to the bindings around his wrists and tug a little.

"What --?"

"Strappado," he heard Raven reply, and he could just _hear _the smirk in her voice.

Without warning, a pair of scissors grazed by his leg, and Beast Boy realized that Raven was cutting his jumpsuit off. This was humiliating, and he began to squirm, not wanting to be exposed. There was a loud crack, and the sting of a whip met his back.

"You shouldn't move," Raven said cooly. "Otherwise, you'll fall."

In a few short seconds -- much to Beast Boy's dismay -- the jumpsuit was completely off and he only had his boxers to cover him. He heard Raven's chuckle _very _close to his pointed ear before she licked it and ran her fingers down his back. He felt something, which Raven was holding, touch the front of his boxers before it began to vibrate against his limp member. Beast Boy whimpered, grimacing, and attempted to close his legs before remembering that they were forced open by the ropes at his ankles. He didn't want this, even though something in the back of his mind was liking it, but despite his brain saying no his member stirred with yes.

"Mine."

The word was hardly an audible sound to Beast Boy's sensitive ears, as though Raven had just whispered it to herself. And yet, despite the force that Raven was using as she pulled off his boxers, despite the monstrosity of all of this while Raven buckled a thin collar around his neck, he could sense almost a hint of caring in the girl's voice.

The rustling of cloth and the snapping of spandex could be heard as Raven stripped herself of her clothing. He sensed a quick surge of power in the air before he felt the girl's warm body near his own, her legs wrapping around the butt that was up in the air thanks to the awkward position he was in, her breath hot and heavy near his ear and her arms draped against his shoulders. With the angle at which Beast Boy was placed, he could only guess that she had attained this position by levitating, but his thoughts were cut short as he felt one hand slip a condom over his hard member, and through the latex, a pair of warm labia sinking onto him.

Raven was riding him, levitating in the air and whispering words in that foreign language of hers that Beast Boy once thought was beautiful to the ear but now knew that he would not be able to listen to that language without remembering this night.

She kept thrusting onto him, over and over as she moved her hands to play with his nipples -- she was not grabbing onto him anymore but was still in the air, so she was definitely levitating. And without being able to help it, Beast Boy tensed more and more and soon he came into the condom. He felt Raven clench around him before she experienced orgasm, and now both of them were sweating and panting.

The girl removed herself from Beast Boy, kneeled down, and pulled the condom off slowly.

"Again," she commanded before placing her lips around Beast Boy's penis, and he had no choice but to comply as he felt himself get hard all over again.

:-:-:

Beast Boy noted that she seemed happier the day after.

Well, not quite happier, just more content in her demeanor. She carried herself more highly. She did not seem as sullen. Somehow she was just different -- a good kind of different. Nobody else seemed to notice, but Beast Boy definitely did.

Still, he felt apprehensive around her, and awkward. She had dismissed him after what they had done with nothing but a muttered 'good night,' and he didn't know what was going through her head at the moment.

So when the alarm sounded throughout Titans Tower, signaling that there were needed, Beast Boy stopped wondering about what had happened that night. He simply joined the rest of the Titans as they flocked around the screen that Robin always glared at with his determined countenance whenever the alarm sounded.

And when Raven joined them, she did not appear to be slouching like usual.

"It does not appear to be anything familiar," Starfire commented softly.

"Familiar or not, we need to get there as fast as possible," Robin replied in his leader voice.

"Yeah, let's kick some butt!" Beast Boy cried enthusiastically as he punched the air, though kicking butt was the last thing he wanted to do because his crotch was so sore.

"Where to?" Cyborg asked, surprisingly being of very few words at the moment.

"The harbor," Robin commanded before the five headed for the T-Car.

:-:-:

They were in for a surprise at the harbor.

When the five popped out of the T-Car, they were met with a harbor long deserted due to those who had been there fleeing in fear. Deserted, with the exception of a creature in the water that was slowly but surely making its way onto shore. Its head was triangular, with two yellow eyes and a mouth armed with sharp teeth.

"An octopus?!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"A kracken," Raven corrected. She wondered if any of the Titans could even tell the difference.

"Don't those only attack ships in pirate movies?" Beast Boy asked incredulously. Raven was surprised that Beast Boy was even addressing her words.

"It doesn't matter," Robin snapped. "Titans, go!"

And with that, the Titans became a flurry of lasers, bombs, dark energy, starbolts, and green animals as they took down the kracken. As she did her part, Raven wondered what Beast Boy thought of her now. She wondered if Beast Boy had attempted to take off the collar and experienced the resulting electric shock.

Those tentacles, though, were giving Raven an idea.


End file.
